


Bechloe Week Day 4 - Why?

by aca_bhlo_me



Series: Bechloe Week 2018 [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week, Bechloe Week 2018, Day 4, F/F, Why Did I Write This?, Why?, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aca_bhlo_me/pseuds/aca_bhlo_me
Summary: Bechloe Week Day 4 - Why?Something about Yoga





	Bechloe Week Day 4 - Why?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 4 - Why?
> 
> As in Why did I write this piece of garbage?
> 
> Who knows. I'm tired.

“Why the fuck did I agree to this?” Beca rolled out of bed with a groan and saw her best friend Stacie waiting at the foot of her bed.  
 

“Awww poor Becs, you really need to learn to stop betting with me, you NEVER win,” Stacie retorted. The leggy brunette had a smug grin on her face as she really enjoyed what was sure to be a hard day for Beca.  
 

“It’s too early to even think about getting up let alone exercising.  This has to be illegal, and I’m sorry but I’m leading a crime free life now and I refuse to go back to jail.  You’ll have to go without me,” Beca stated as she threw her arms up to add a childish yet dramatic flair to her complaints.  
 

“Well Miss Upstanding Citizen, don’t forget what happens if you don’t go through with this.  A bet always has a loser and a winner, and you my dear are going to be the sorest of losers today,” Stacie stated nonchalantly while checking out her nails.  
 

Beca narrowed her eyes at Stacie and crossed her arms over her chest, “I’m not even sure I made a bet. I can’t be held responsible for the things my mouth does when I’m drunk. Drunk bets shouldn’t count!  You guys love taking advantage of competitive nature when I’m inebriated.  I’m a _victim_ here.”  
 

“And a very special victim at that,” Stacie said while leaning down closer to Beca’s face and pinching her cheeks.  “Should we call Mariska Hargitay and get her to rescue you from this torture?”  
 

“Hey!  She is a national treasure.”  Beca slapped the taller girl’s hands away from her face and tried to look threatening as she spoke but to her best friend, it just came across as adorable.  
 

“Yes dear, now hurry that cute ass up or we are going to be late and if we are late, I’ll have to collect on the bet,” Stacie emphasised with a quick slap to Beca’s left ass cheek, which promptly resulted in a glare from the shorter girl.  
 

Stacie was already dressed in her exercise shorts (which Beca mistook for underwear given how little they left to the imagination) and a sports crop top instead of a full shirt. Beca decided to go for a more modest (read: she has no workout clothes used for working out, more like lying on the sofa like a sloth covered in dorito crumbs) look and changed into a tank top and leggings once Stacie left the room. She put her hair up in a messy bun and chose to forego the makeup today seen as how she is barely awake enough to put it on without stabbing herself in the eye.  
 

“Alright, let’s get this over with giant Satan.”  
 

“Come on Becs!  It’s just 1 class and there will be women working out in all kinds of positions, what do you have to lose.  You might even have some fun if you try grumpy butt,” Stacie replied, trying to get the girl pumped for the yoga class.  
 

“I make no promises. Plus you owe me coffee after this.”  
 

They get into Stacie’s car and drive to the yoga centre. There’s quite a few cars already in the car park and Beca can’t quite understand why anyone would choose to be up at this time voluntarily.  _Maybe they are all victims of their vixen friend’s manipulative ways… or they’ve been kidnapped._   Heading inside, she groans some more just to remind Stacie of how unenthusiastic about this she is.  
 

They walk to the room that the tall brunette had written down and see the door shut.  
 

“Are you sure this is the right room Stace?  Because it’s looking pretty fucking shut to me.”  
 

“Yeah, this should be it, 7am – room 4 with Chloe.”

   
“Oh no, guess we’ll have to go home and sleep more. That’s _such_ a shame I was just starting to look forward to this,” Beca stated sarcastically as she turned to leave.  
 

“Woah wait a second Becs, we’re gonna knock. They’ve probably just closed the door because they’ve started.”  Stacie knocked on the door and opened it gently, peeking her head around the corner.  “Hey, are we too late for the yoga class?”  
 

Beca heard a gentle voice reply that they were just in time as she was just doing the introduction. Stacie turned back to Beca and gave her a smug smile and a raised eyebrow before saying, “Oh thank god we didn’t miss it Beca!  I _know_ how much you are looking forward to it.”  
 

Beca flipped her off as they entered the room. She saw that there were yoga mats laid out in spaces for everyone to choose from and there were just a couple of spaces left. Luckily they were able to find 2 next to each other towards the front of the room and they moved to those mats and stood waiting for the instructor to start.  It wasn’t a completely full class, there were about 12 mats laid out for people taking the class and 1 for the instructor at the front, and only 8 of the mats (now 10) were taken so far.  
 

“Ok I think we have everyone here now. I’ll start by introducing myself: I’m Chloe Beale and I teach this class every Monday, Wednesday and Friday morning. Now if you are all happy with where you have chosen we can start!”  Chloe clapped happily at the end of her introduction.  
 

Finally looking at the source of the sweet voice in front of them, Beca was speechless - she was fucking gorgeous. She couldn’t have been much taller than Beca, had long, wavy ginger locks in a ponytail and was wearing a top similar to Stacie (and most of the other women in the room) and yoga pants.  Chloe looked like a radiant person, her smile was so bright and her eyes sparkled like crystal blue pools that everyone probably drowns in (or at least stares creepily at for long periods of time).  
 

Stacie turned and looked at Beca, who had her jaw dropped staring at Chloe.  She smiled like a predator looking at its prey, “Psst Becs, you’re drooling all over the mat.”  
 

Beca slammed her mouth shut and scowled at her friend, “I was not!  I was… yawning.  It’s early for us normal people remember?”  She rolled her eyes at herself and her attempt to deceive her best friend.  She’d known the giant goddess since middle school and Stacie knew Beca like she knew that a typical rocket produces more than a million pounds of thrust that allows it to carry more than 6,000 pounds at speeds topping 22,000 miles per hour (which was to say that she knows Beca a lot – because damn that bitch was smart).  
 

Before Stacie could call Beca out, Chloe started the class.  The look on Stacie’s face though, told her that she was going to have fun at her expense.  
 

“So everyone the first pose we will get into is going to help stretch for the more difficult ones.  I’ll demonstrate the poses first and help you if needed, remember this isn’t a competition and you may not be able to do all of the poses but it’s about having fun and trying your best!  Let’s start off with ‘downward facing dog’,” Chloe stated cheerily.   
 

She bends over slowly and starts to get into the pose – now, Beca isn’t sure if time slowed down or not but it sure _seems_ like Chloe is taking a very long time to get into this pose.  It’s like her eyes were magnetised and pulled straight to the most perfect ass she’s ever seen (Stacie not included because she may be hot, but she’s like a sister).  Chloe’s yoga pants were shaped fantastically around her curvy behind and Beca finds that she can’t stop looking.  If this was a movie there would surely be some kind of slow zoom going and music in the background resembling 80’s porn.  
 

The next thing she realises is that Chloe is standing up again and everyone else is getting into the pose.  Oh shit, she forgot to pay attention to the pose.  
 

“Ok everyone so if you want to try and copy that pose, I’ll help you out if needed,” spoke the source of Beca’s distraction.  
 

Beca panicked and looked around at what the other women in the class were doing so she had some idea of what the hell _she_ was supposed to be doing.  It looks like they are just bending over and putting their hands on the ground, so she does the same, only Beca looks more like a constipated frog.  
 

Beca didn’t see Stacie grinning at her failed attempt.  “Oh Mrs Beale, my good friend Beca over here seems to be having some trouble with this pose.  Do you think you could help her out?”

  
Beca whips her head around to glare at Stacie but her embarrassment takes over when she hears a delightful giggle from the redheaded instructor.  Her face decides to reveal that the cool she has been trying to steadily maintain (poorly) is absolutely fake and blushes a very vibrant and obvious red.  
 

Chloe turns and chuckles when she sees the position Beca is currently in, “Please call me Chloe, I’m not a Mrs and that is the cutest try for this pose that I’ve ever seen.”  
 

Stacie just grins back and raises an eyebrow while staring at Beca, “Oh you’re not married?  My mistake, I just assumed because you are so hot that you must be locked down by now.”  The shorter brunette knows that Stacie is just trying to embarrass her but her face betrays her every step of the way.  
 

Chloe walks over and stands behind Beca, telling her to stand up so that she can assist her in getting into the pose.  She steps right behind the brunette, so close that Beca can feel the body heat radiating between them and with that her breathing picks up.  The red-head puts her hands on Beca’s hips to move her into position and then smooths her hands down the smaller girl’s arms and starts to push them forward.  This time Beca ends up in the right position when she has her hands on the ground but she can’t even be slightly proud of herself because she can still feel Chloe’s front pressed into her, leaning down and pushing down on Beca to help her stretch into the pose.  
 

Of all the ways Beca has imagined her death, she never pictured this – slowly falling into a gay coma because of the hottest woman to ever lay hands on her.  She might be exaggerating but the point is that Chloe is causing some serious laboured breathing and heart palpitations for Beca.  


Chloe finally removes her body from Beca’s and she can start to breathe a little easier.  She is still warm and tingly and can still feel where Chloe’s breath kissed the back of her neck but she survived.  _That_ is a feat in itself.

  
“There you go, much better Becs!” Chloe claps enthusiastically.  (They known each other all of 5 minutes and she is getting a nickname already?).  “How does that feel?”

  
“Oh uh… it feels, yeah,” Beca responds, a shining example of her extensive vocabulary. Looking over at Stacie who has the smuggest grin and just winks at her, all she can do is shake her head and roll her eyes.

  
They stay like that, breathing in and out for a few minutes before Chloe walks back to her mat.  This time she faces them and says the next pose will be something called “Cobra Pose”.  It doesn’t sound like it will be difficult from the name, after all what exactly do cobras do?

  
It’s not the pose difficulty that she should be concerned with though – it’s watching Chloe demonstrate it.  Lying on the floor then arching her back up and back towards her legs gives Beca a chance (read: no choice) to stare at her chest.  Again if this was a movie, there would still be 80’s porn music blasting and beads of sweat running down the yoga instructor’s chest in slow motion (probably a pizza being delivered and no one has any money to pay for it too).  But this isn’t a movie and Chloe looks so ridiculously fit that she probably never sweats and Beca tries so, so hard not to stare – she just can’t get her eyes to co-operate.  
 

Stacie coughs and she realises that they are all getting into the next pose.  All she can remember about it is a lot of cleavage, which doesn’t actually help her at all.  The brunette lays on the floor and pushes herself up kind of looking like a dying mermaid.  Her best friend laughs at her _again_ and calls out “Chloe I think Beca might need assistance again.  She’s a bit stiff.”  
 

Once again her face flushes and it should be concerning that her face may just stay red from now on, but she has no time to worry about that as she hears Chloe walk over.  
 

“Oh Becs, yoga isn’t your thing is it?!  You just need plenty of practice,” Chloe sweetly suggests.  (Practice with Chloe over and over?  She could do that).  
 

“Uhh… I’ve just never done this before.  I’m not super flexible, I don’t need to be in my job as a music producer you know?”  
 

“That sounds totes awesome!  Music is my life!  But if you want to get more flexible, you can always do these at work for a few minutes a day,” Chloe offers.  
 

“Ha! Yeah I don’t think me doing this alone is a good idea.  Knowing me I would probably break my desk and myself,” Beca laughs.  
 

“It’s true, ever since I’ve known the little rug rat she has been super clumsy,” Stacie chimes in, which Beca returns with flipping her off on the sly.  
 

“Oh well I could always come by and help you, I’m _very_ flexible,” the red-head winks at the short brunette.  
 

She doesn’t know what’s happening.  Today started as a punishment, but now it’s a punishment of a different kind.  It’s hard to tell if it’s worse or better but it definitely gets worse when that statement from the red-head causes Beca to moan involuntarily and _loudly_.  It’s one of the most mortifying things that has ever happened to her.  Trying to cover it up with a yawn and a stretch too late doesn’t help either.  
 

This is **all** Stacie’s fault – she’s going to kill her for bringing her here.  
 

“So let me help you with this pose Becs.”  
 

She lays on the floor again, feeling Chloe straddle her from behind.  The instructor helps arch Beca’s back until she is in the correct position and angle.  It feels kind of good – not how Beca expected yoga to feel at all.  Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea… you know, for fitness.  
 

At the end of the class the short brunette is grateful.  She made it through with no stroke, no aneurysm and she is in one piece (she has yet to decide about Stacie’s fate).  The class starts to leave when Chloe calls out to her.  
 

“Hey Becs, if you want to have some help with those poses… or you know, anything at all, here is my number.”  
 

Beca is dumbfounded.  It sounds like Chloe might slightly possibly be into her?  Although, she has never had a good track record for reading people so she could be way off base.  She accepts the number and puts it in her pocket.  
 

“Um thanks, I’ll definitely call you... about yoga and stuff.  Do you have a signup sheet?  I think I’m going to have to come back and work on my flexibility,” she says in an attempt to flirt (poorly).  
 

“Oh for sure!” Chloe spins around and grabs the signup sheet and passes it over, a huge smile on her face.  


Beca doesn’t know how she got here, but she does know the answer to some questions.  Why is she friends with Stacie?  Why did she agree to the bet?  Why did she even get out of bed to go to this class?  Why did she sign up for a years worth of classes?

**More like why didn’t she do it sooner!**


End file.
